Victims Of Love
by Minasantaria
Summary: It's all a game. A game with rules that are unknown to all, except those who accept it. A game whether you win everything...or lose it all. You just need to learn the first rule to win... PRIDESHIPPING! Seto KaibaxYami/Atemu
1. Chapter 1

Victims Of Love

Chapter One

_Dedicated to: YamisxpinkStrawberry (a.k.a Ana)_

Visit her channel on you tube! She makes beyond amazing videos! n.n

* * *

_Perhaps I should have given a deeper speculation to the words he spoke me so many winters ago. Perhaps I wouldn't be within the current situation which I so many times find myself trapped within. _

The shattering effect of glimmering glass connecting with the solid, cream colored walls of their bedroom was an image engraved into the memory of the designated target with such intricate detail, that he wondered if it were a crime.

One person should not have to repeat the same pattern of abuse to the point of complete accurate retention upon which it would seem the act happened no less then moments ago.

His silky voice, radiating every inch of anger and hatred that has so many a time been directed to one, lone individual. Sapphire eyes glinting with a sour source of deep loathsome feelings that broke his calm façade.

Each brutal contact of skin upon skin brought the other closer to the comforting warmth of unconsciousness.

_How many times had we gone through this? _

_How many more times will we go through this?_

_Can I finally learn to keep away?_

_Will we finally end this game? _

_Still to this day…_

_Because of that day…_

_That I remember so clearly…_

_I remember his exact words…_

_When will I learn to listen to warning? _

* * *

Five Years Ago

"Do you any idea what you may be getting yourself into?" Atemu asked softly, his fiery crimson eyes downcast, refusing to meet the determined, sapphire eyes before him. Gently he pulled a strand of his golden bangs behind his ear.

Long slender fingers took hold of the elegant hand across from him. Atemu snapped his gaze up to Seto's sapphire eyes.

"I know perfectly well what it is I'm offering and asking for in return." Seto said, caressing the palm of the others hand with his thumb gently.

"You're playing on dangerous grounds and I fear you know nothing of the rules." Atemu replied, pulling his hand away from Seto's hold.

"Your eyes are the very reason why I'm playing without so much as a hint of the rules I am to play with!" He lifted his hand and placed it upon Atemu's tanned cheek, gently running his thumb along the bottom of his left eye, "They hold so much strength and fire that draw me in time and time again."

Atemu pulled back only slightly, processing the brunettes small speech. The very idea of his proposal brought shimmering pearls of hope and joy within the very core of his heart.

_How would it possible work out?_

_His mind had and own personal self had changed greatly after past experiences…_

_As has mine._

_We know nothing of the others past…_

_It would never work out…_

_There are too many differences…_

_We're both men…_

_He's my enemy…_

_My opponent…_

_These feelings that I hold within my chest…_

_They should not exist…_

"I warn you now, Seto Kaiba. You're playing with fire. The only ending result would be that of a vicious burn upon your flesh."

"Yes of course, whatever." Seto replied dully, waving his hand in annoyance, causing the shorter of the two to sigh softly.

_You never listen…_

* * *

**Authors Notes:** ._. …please leave feedback…sorry if it's confusing! It'll be explained later…hopefully…I'll try and update every weekend! I'll also try and get back to work on my other stories as well! I know I have a ton to finish Dx

Thanks for Reading!


	2. 24 Hours

Victoms Of Love

Chapter Two

_Dedicated to: YamisxpinkStrawberry (a.k.a Ana)_

Visit her channel on you tube! She makes beyond amazing videos! n.n

* * *

_24 Hours…_

"Ouch! That stings!" Atemu exclaimed, pulling back from Yugi a bit. Glaring at the soaked cotton ball that Yugi held between his thumb and index finger.

"I know it stings, but I want to make sure the cuts don't get infected." Yugi said softly, continuing to gently dab Atemu's wounds with the small cotton ball, "Fourteen hundred and fifty two?"

Atemu shook his head a small bit, "Fourteen hundred and fifty three. I swear, he replaces that lamp more often then Joey eats in a day." Yugi smiled a bit, glad that Atemu still held a sense of humor after all he's been through. Through the pain, bloodshed and tears, he still held a lot of humor. Even though his very own self seemed to change each time this happened.

"You're going to end up seriously hurt if you keep doing this…" Yugi muttered softly as he began to bandage Atemu's wounds.

"I'm fine, Yugi. Really. I'm not going back there _ever_ again. No matter what. Trust me."

Yugi found it hard to trust Atemu these days. The ex-spirit kept so many dangerous secrets from him. Secrets that sent him into the clutches of a twisted creature of hurt.

"Mou hitori no boku….I'm serious…I don't like seeing you hurt. I want you to be happy." Atemu gave him a bright smile.

"I am happy, Aibou!" He said cheerfully, ruffling Yugi's hair to keep him from catching the strain in his smile. Yugi pouted and slapped Atemu's hands away.

"Don't do that! My hair is messy enough." Atemu merely smiled for a bit before casting his crimson eyes downward, his smile fading into a small frown. Any trace of happiness gone from his entire aura. Yugi blinked, pretending not to notice the sudden change in atmosphere around Atemu.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Atemu nodded, rising to his feet, he headed to the door

"I'm going out for a walk. I need to clear my head a bit." He said softly before slipping his shoes on and leaving the Game Shop. Yugi sighed softly, beginning to pick up the small mess from the first aid kit.

"Please don't do I mou hitori no boku…."

* * *

Authors Notes: ._. ….please leave feedback…sorry if it's confusing! It'll be explained later…hopefully…I'll try and update every weekend! I'll also try and get back to work on my other stories as well! I know I have a ton to finish Dx Thanks for Reading! ....SORRY IT'S SHORT ._.


	3. 23 Hours

Victoms of Love

Chapter Three

_Dedicated to: YamisxpinkStrawberry (a.k.a Ana)_

Visit her channel on you tube! She makes beyond amazing videos! n.n

* * *

_23 Hours…_

_How long have I been walking? _

_Who cares…so long as I'm away from everything…just for a little while at least…_

A soft sigh escaped his lips, the small foggy cloud of his breath lingered in his vision for a few seconds before disappearing completely. The soft snow petals gently gliding through the sky. His mind circling around different actions and words that were done and spoken. He might find a mistake he had done that he needed to fix. He always seemed to find a mistake. He stopped walking, gazing out at the glistening ice of the frozen lake before him.

"I was too pushy. I'll work on that." He whispered to himself softly, nodding slightly. He checked his surroundings. Finding himself on the far end of the park, near the old rusted swing sets. He walked over to them slowly, his mind already set on figuring out how he could stop being as pushy as he believed he was in his former relationship with Seto Kaiba. Carefully, he sat on one of the swings, wrapping his fingers around the rusted chains that held it up. He kicked his feet slightly, swinging slowly. His blond bangs blowing around his face. He lifted his head and watched the snow fall from the grey clouds.

_Wasn't it around this time last year that this happened? _

_When will I learn?_

_

* * *

_

Cold, sapphire eyes read over the same line of the reports given from the days testing of the new technology that was in progress. He rubbed his aching temple, shutting his laptop and turning his seat to gaze out the large window behind him. Watching over the snow covered streets of Domino City. Mentally going over his to do list;

_Replace the lamp. Check._

_Clean up the broken lamp pieces. Check. _

_Re-paint the wall where the lamp crashed. Check._

_Burn all of Atemu's possessions that are in the mansion…once I get home. _

He sighed. Attempting to remember what was the cause of their dispute and recent break up. As far as he could remember, he had arrived home for lunch, but just seconds after greeting Mokuba and Atemu at the door, he blacked out. The next thing he remembered he had felt angry and watched as Atemu ran out of his bedroom. A sigh escaped his lips again as he stood and left his office. Grabbing his coat as he left.

* * *

Authors Notes: ._. ….please leave feedback…Sorry if it's really lame and boring and confusing! I have a ton to finish and I wanted to show that I'm not dead xD Thanks for Reading! I hope it's not too short! ._.


End file.
